Forgoten
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: WHAT IF: The two brothers have successfully made it out alive and have healed their father from his disease after finding the right cure through a rough journey. Tragically , things haven't really turned out as happy as it seems. Turns out life can be MUCH cruller then the two boys have ever expected... Even in death...


**HI EVERYBODY! I saw that there was only one person who made a story for this fanfic sadly...SO ILL BE NUMBER TWO! :D**

**This story needs some recognition if you ask me...Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Review if you like and I am open to any suggestions on what to make next. If I don't get enough reviews I will stop this story sadly. **

**P.S. I own NOTHING! That includes the brothers...sadly... **

**WARNING! Names are added for the characters since there are none. If you don't like them feel free to give me other names to replace them by.**

* * *

_Mothers been gone for a year now..._

_Fathers been getting better as well; recovering from that weird sickness. "Kimo?" "Cansert?" I don't remember to be honest...  
_

_Brother's been doing most of the work for us now since dad really can't for a while and i'm to young._

_And for some unknown reason he doesn't even seem to acknowledge me anymore. It's like I don't exist at all. _

_I've tried everything I can to figure out why. Many times._

_I've cooked, **(never doing that again btw)** cleaned, did the laundry, **(Mama taught me) **and I've even stopped drinking dads and his bud light stuff secretly. **(tastes pretty good if you ask me)**_

_But nothing seems to work..._

_Why doesn't he talk to me?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Please stop ignoring me._

_What did I do?_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you._

_I feel so alone..._

_Please stop..._

_It hurts..._

_Brother..._

_please..._

_Tell me if I'm a bother..._

_Yell at me, kick me, hit me, scold me...drown me...ANYTHING!_

_Just please..._

_please..._

_Don't pretend i'm not even there..._

The sun was shining threw an old tattered window reflecting it's bright beam down upon the young blond boy's face forcing him to shield his eyes and sit up. After blinking a couple times he looked outside noticing how beautiful it was today. Birds were chirping outside happily, people were moving around out and about selling, greeting, playing games and all that other everyday stuff that usually happens. The child smiled slightly and then looked beside him noticing a tan like backpack looking quite old and would seem to probably snap at anytime. After examining it up and down for a few seconds he quickly turned around again noticing a man leaning against the door looking down on him smiling slightly as well at him.

"Your finally awake." The boy sighed in relief as he recognized him and looked back at the backpack. The man spoke again. "You fell asleep at your mothers grave again. You could have caught a deadly cold if you stayed out there any longer." The kid looked back at him and pointed to the sack near him making the man chuckle. "I found it in the can have it if you want. I remember you complaining to me about carrying all your school supplies at once and it seems like it's enough to carry everything. It might look old, and it is, but I guarantee you it'll last a long time. I used it when I was a boy." He got off the door and turned towards the exit examining the sky while squinting his eyes in the process. "It's gorgeous outside today is it not. Why not go out and see what your brother up to." Suddenly the small child flinched at the mention of his older sibling and he looked away from the backpack back now towards his pillow. The man frowned and looked back to him putting his arms on his hips. "Look...I'm truly sorry for the loss of your mother...we all knew her very well and know she was a wonderful lady...I should know...Your father and her introduced me to this village town not to long ago when you were a lad. She was very kind and mellow. In any case, I don't think she would be to happy if you just slept in her bed all your life though. So can you please come outside?" After waiting a few minutes the child slowly jumped off the bed and walked towards the door shielding his eyes from the sun as he got close enough to it. The man smiled again and started to walk out as well. "Great. At least try not to sleep today. It's been raining for a while now so who knows when the weather will get like this again." The boy looked up at him and scanned him like the backpack only to just sigh and look ahead again.

"Fine..." The man smiled after he heard him spoke.

"Fantastic! My daughter and her friends are playing basketball not to far from here. You can go play with them if you like. Just try not to toss the ball into the dog's yard again ok. I still have scratches from retrieving it...Have fun!" He left just as soon as he came and disappeared into the crowed of other villagers who were out and about doing things. The younger brother looked around and shortly after laid eyes on at least 3 kids playing basket ball being watched to what looked like their grandmother who was rocking in her old rocking chair yelling at them once in a while to be careful. He walked up to them and quickly grabbed the ball that almost hit him square in the face. A girl about his age blinked quickly and smiled recognizing him.

"OI! TRISTAN! TOSS ME THE BALL!" Another boy his and her age flailed his arms across his head trying to get the ball as well. "NO! PASS IT TO ME!" Another girl but younger just stared at him as if trying to telepathically ask for the ball. The blond boy frowned and tossed it to the first girl not really caring.

"That's not my name ya know..." The girl tossed the ball towards the hoop successfully making it in and turned back to the new comer.

"It's not?" The other boy pondered a bit then snapped his fingers with an idea.

"I know! Peter!" The kid shook his head again and crossed his arms looking annoyed now.

"No..." The girl spoke again.

"Trenton?"

"No." The boy crossed his arms now thinking harder. They each took turns guessing now.

"Nick?"

"No."

"Kia?"

"No."

"Frank?"

"No."

"Justin?"

"No."

"Goku?"

"No."

"Link?"

"No. Now your just saying nonsense!? Those aren't even names!" The two other children looked at each other and shrugged. The young girl frowned and started to twiddled her thumbs. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a raspy voice.

"Daniel." All the kids turned their attention towards the old lady who had stopped rocking in her chair and scowled at them. The girl smiled and jogged up to her happily.

"Granny! Your awake!" The old lady sighed and closed her eyes again only to open them looking much calmer.

"Now I am. The boy's name is Daniel." Daniel nodded slowly and folded his arms together.

"Yes. That's me." The elder looked at the girl and gave her a blank face.

"Child, it's very rude to forget a name so easily like that. Don't ever do that again. If you can't remember a name just ask polity for them to tell you again." The girl looked down in shame and frowned.

"Sorry granny..."

"That's ok. It's just I want you to become a fine young women one day like your mother. You look and act just like her when she was your age."

_"She's not wrong." _Daniel thought to himself and pictured her mother in his head. They did look very much alike. The girl had short dark brown hair tied in a pony tail with a pink ribbon, skin was very pale and silky smooth, when she smiled her teeth were as pearly white as a clean sheet of paper, and her attitude was similar to her as well. The only difference was that her eye's were the same color as her fathers. It was a light blue kind of color that matched the sky right now since there was not a cloud in sight. In conclusion. She was gorgeous. Daniel blushed slightly at the thought but shook his head making it go away quickly. The grandmother locked eyes with Daniel with the same blank expression and spoke again.

"Your father's been looking for you ya know. He near the lake right now helping out that old farmer with his range again. Why don't you go see him." Daniel stiffened for a second before nodding and turned around to walk away only to be stopped by a hand who grabbed his arm firmly. The girl turned him around and smiled showing him her big blue eyes and held out a little box. Daniel lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Whats this?" The female giggled and shoved it into his chest roughly but not enough to hurt him and put a finger to her lips.

"It's for later. I only want you to open this when you really feel down or depressed or in need of some comfort. Promise me you won't open it till then." Daniel looked at her even more confused and then at the box.

"What are you talking-"

"PROMISE ME!"

"Ok! I promise! Geez, ya don't have to shout..." The other boy laughed and gave Daniel a wink, probably wishing him good luck and watched as he disappeared into the distance then started to play basketball once more with his friends.

**_***(Brothers: Mistakes...)***_**

"UUUUUGHHH!" A man with brown hair and a beard put down the last stalk of hay next to a hungry hours and sighed in accomplishment wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. Another man but older walked into the place and laughed in some wired way making the facial haired man turn around and smile.

"I'm done Paul. Need anything else?" Paul stopped laughing and put down a bucket filled with something.

"I think you've done enough work for today John. Take a break and have a drink." The farmer tossed him a bottle of water and opened up one of his own starting to gulp it down really fast finishing half of it. John opened his own and slowly drank from it while walking out of the barn only to stop when he spotted a boy walking towards him in the distance. Paul looked in the same direction and let out another one of his weird deep voice laughs and yelled out loud.

"HEY! DANIEL! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Daniel smiled and started to ran towards the two and he nearly tackled John to the ground. John stumbled back a few times but caught the young boy happily and gave him a tight hug letting him go after a few seconds.

"Daniel. Nice to see you again. Did you have a good nap?" Daniel crossed his arms.

"Good...I guess...What time is it?" Paul laughed loudly again and picked up Daniel himself giving him a big hug unaware that the boy was choking from the lack of air.

"AHAHAHA! DANIEL! YOU WERE NAPPING AGAIN!? YOU MISSED OUT HALF OF THE DAY ALREADY YA LITTLE RASCAL! AHAHAHAHA!" Daniel started to turn blue but thankfully was released and he started to gasp for air. John chuckled to himself and looked up at the sky.

"It's at least around noon. What brings you here anyway's?" Daniel stopped gasping and gave John a full grin covering his face from ear to ear.

"I'm here to help you and the old geezer with some work dad! I got bored anyway's and had nothing better to do in life so far."

"Daniel. Not nice..." Paul laughed in a roar and picked up a near by ax that was surprisingly big for the average size and lunged it over his shoulders. He was a big guy after all. The man was at least 6'2" and could probably lift up his dad and brother with both hands in one scoop carrying them for probably miles to come. Who knows what this guy can't do. He was pretty fit for a 57 year old as well... it kinda scared the poor boy to be honest...no man should have his strength.

"YOUR BOY'S RIGHT JOHN!" He looked at kid and ginned widely reveling his slightly yellow teeth and orange facial hair covering all of his lower chin. He looked almost like a lumber jack. "THESE GEEZERS COULD USE ANOTHER YOUNG ONES HELP. BUT FIRST, WHY NOT SIT DOWN AND ENJOY A DRINK WITH YOUR FATHER AND I FOR A FEW MINUTES BEFORE GETTING TO WORK. NO?" Daniel smiled again and nodded in agreement making the large person laugh in his deep voice once more. Before he could retrieve his own bottle of liquid the boy's eyes widened in surprise and he stood their watching another boy come up the other rode that led towards a near by hen farm not to far away. John smiled and sipped some of his water then looked back at the boy.

"Adam. Your done already with the eggs?" Adam smirked and lifted up a basket full of fresh eggs and placed it down with a few others. He then whipped his hands on his pants quickly and yawned loudly almost for the world to hear while stretching. Paul walked up to him and swatted him on the back playfully ruffly making the poor guy gasp slightly from the contact. Adam chuckled as well and stood up strait again.

"Ah. It was no trouble at all really." He looked at John and frowned suddenly. John noticed his change of mood and lifted an eyebrow.

"Something troubling you boy?"

"First off, I'm a man. Second, I just feel worried about you right now. Have you fully recovered completely? You really shouldn't work so hard so soon." John waved his hand towards him motioning him to stop talking and sipped his water again.

"I'm fine don't worry. Also,..." He got up and walked to Adam placing a hand on his strait brown hair similar to his and ruffled through it. "You are still a boy in my eyes. Just because you turned 17 3 months ago doesn't change anything to me. Your still my son after all." Adam rolled his eyes and then looked behind his father noticing Daniel standing there staring at him and quickly looked away. Daniel noticed this and scowled walking up to his older brother now looking him dead in the eye threateningly as if saying, "Don't you dare..." The two just looked at one another for a minute until Adam looked away again turning to Paul frowning.

"I'm going to see if I missed some eggs." John frowned while Paul looked confused when they both noticed the sudden coldness in his voice and watched as the 17 year old walked away rather swiftly and tense. Daniel clicked his tongue annoyed and ran after him the minute Adam was out of site. The older men watched the boy's leave and then looked at each other confused again. Paul shrugged his shoulders and chuckled to himself.

"You are very lucky to have such kind boy's." John made a warm loving smile go across his face and he sat down on a near by bench.

"Yes. I am." He looked at his bottle and remembered the medicine the boys both gave him to save his life and sighed. He never actually asked them how they got it, nor did he really want to know anyway's. If he even did ask they probably wouldn't tell him at all, lie, or find some kind of way to change/avoid the subject. Paul laughed silently and then loudly while now holding the ax with both hands.

"RIGHT THEN! LETS GO CUT DOWN SOME TREES SHALL WE? MY WIFE WOULD'NT BE TO HAPPY TO SLEEP WITHOUT OUR FIRE PLACE LIKE LAST TIME." John looked back up at the tall man and smiled nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure. No problem." After that being said the two started to walk away crossing a bridge that was only available since a sheep was running on a old wheel making sheep noises while doing so.

_*****(Brothers: Mistakes)*****_

Daniel eventually caught up with his brother and started panting like crazy still trying to figure out how he got this far in the first place. After catching his breath he looked at him angrily while speed walking at the same pace.

"Whats your deal!?" He finally stated grateful he actually had time to talk to him. After not getting an answer he spoke even louder.

"Well!?" No answer. "Can you not do this now!?"

"..." Daniel growled to himself noticing Adam wasn't even looking at him as if he was just a fly that would eventually buzz off never to be seen again probably. He clenched his fists even more enraged and walked in front of him blocking his path. Adam stopped and looked down at him with a blank face showing no emotion what so ever. Daniel bit his lip and held out both his arms making sure he didn't take any step further.

"Don't ignore me!"

"..."

"Why are you avoiding me?!"

"..."

"Did I do something wrong!? Huh!? Did I!?"

"..."

"I can't take it anymore..." Daniel looked towards the ground emotionless as well but then looked back at Adam furious as ever and screamed to the top of his lungs. "TELL ME! WHAT THE HECK DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? ANSWER ME!"

"KAMI, WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Daniel jumped at the sudden outburst but quickly recovered sort of glad he was now noticed again.

"OH! DECIDED TO TALK NOW HAVE YOU!? DID THIS LITTLE PIGLET MAKE THE BIG BAD WOLF ANGRY!?" Adam clenched his fists tightly and stepped closer to his sibling now showing anger.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUITE!" Daniel gulped a little but still gave the other boy a death glaring stare.

"NO! I WON'T! I'M TIRED OF JUST BEING ANOTHER PERSON PASSING BY IN YOUR LIFE!" The taller one grinned his teeth together and pushed Daniel roughly aside now starting to walk away again.

"I don't have time for this. Out of my way..." Daniel fell to the ground with a thud but got back up and blocked the path again.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! LISTEN JUST FOR ONCE AND ANSWER ME! . .IGNORING ME!?HUH!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS IN THE WAY!?" It went silent for a few seconds while Daniel was trying to process on what his brother was saying and he stiffened.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN!?"

"What I mean? WHAT I MEAN!? YOU WAN'T TO KNOW _WHY _YOUR IN THE WAY!?" Adam looked around angrily then back at the person in front of him. He pointed to the right with an anger finger motioning Daniel to look in that direction. The boy's eyes widened in horror and he quickly looked away now finding his shoes very fascinating. "YOU SEE THAT!? THAT'S THE LAKE MOM DROWNED! FOR STARTERS THAT'S ONE MISTAKE YOU'VE CAUSED!" He then pointed at his younger sibling shaking in anger. "NEXT, YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO GO DOWN AND SAVE HER AT ALL! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SWIM! BECAUSE YOUR AFRAID OF THE WATER! BECAUSE _I _HAVE TO HELP YOU JUST TO CROSS THE FREAKING RIVER!" He then pointed in the direction the village was at that was at least a half a mile from them.

"LASTLY, YOU CAUSE EVERYBODY TROUBLE! PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE KNOW YOU AS THE BOY WHO CAUSES MAYHEM! YOUR PICKING FIGHTS, MESSING PEOPLES WORK UP, AND YOUR EVEN SMACKING THEM IN THE BUTT! WHO DOES THAT!? YOU MAKE EVERY BODIES LIFE HELL! EVEN MINE! I HAVE TO SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! I'TS LIKE I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A SECOND OR YOU'LL SCREW THINGS UP SOMEHOW! He looked around again angrily trying t calm down but it didn't work so he continued.

"YOUR JUST A BIG MISTAKE! MOM AND DAD USE TO GET BORED ALLOT SO THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOUR HERE RIGHT NOW! AND MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A COWARD SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE RIGHT NOW! And if you miss her so much that it got to the point that you can't even leave her grave without crying, WHY DON'T YOU GO JOIN HER! IN. THAT. LAKE!"

Adam started to pant heavily as the anger started to leave him very slowly. His face was beat red from yelling and it felt like his lungs were on fire. He's never even yelled so loud in his life until now. The birds even flew out of the trees after he finished, cawing like crazy running away from his loud voice as if they broke their eardrums. After the birds flew away it was dead quit for a long time. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Adam's heavy breathing and wind gusting threw the both of them very calmly but not helping the heavy atmosphere surrounding them now.

Daniel's bangs covered his face shadowing everything but his mouth that was slightly opened probably shocked on what he just heard. What Adam didn't see though was that the poor boy's pupils went very small and tears were forcing themselves back only letting a few drop. His whole body was even shaking from the sudden outburst of rage. All the anger that Daniel had felt before turned into fear, confusion, and great sadness all at the same time. He felt like he was going to explode and didn't know what to do at all. Adam eventually calmed down and he just stared at his sibling again emotionless with a lock of his hair covering his face. His cold voice broke the silence finally and he looked strait ahead avoiding Daniel once more.

"Now i'll ask you again...out of my way...step aside." Daniel slowly lowered both his arms and clenched his fists together revealing his knuckles even turning white. A small amount of blood fell from his lip from biting on it to hard making the red fluid drop to the ground once without a sound. He suddenly looked up at his brother very fast and used his puffy red eyes to give him a livid and painful glare one last time before running up to him and kneeing him as hard as he could in the stomach. Adam coughed up saliva from the impact and he hit the ground with a huge thud hearing his attacker yell out in a loud and shaky voice just as he felt the pain.

"JEEERRRRK!" When Daniel removed his knee from within his brothers abdomen he watched him fall to the ground roughly and trying to receive air he once had in his lungs while clutching onto his abdomen. The young boy glanced at Adam one last time while the tears were now streaming down his cheeks dramatically before he ran off into the other direction towards the village again and didn't look back once. He ran through the barn and stopped noticing that his father and Paul weren't around at all, he figured that they probably were far away from the fact that neither of them came back wondering what all the yelling was about. He tried to wipe his tears away with his am but failed when they didn't go away so he continued on running back towards the village. His thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what just happened. His brother words echoing threw his head.

_("YOUR JUST A BIG MISTAKE! MOM AND DAD USE TO GET BORED ALLOT SO THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOUR HERE RIGHT NOW!")_

Daniel whipped his eyes again and kept on running covering his ears. "Shut up..."

(_IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A COWARD SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE RIGHT NOW!)_

He shook his head twice and closed his eyes trying to stop crying still. "Shut up!..."

_(WHY DON'T YOU GO JOIN HER! IN. THAT. LAKE!"_)

"SHUT UP!" After he yelled that last one out he tripped over to what was probably a rock and then fell face first into the dirt. He let out a quick yelp before hitting the ground and then lazily got up only to sit down under a tree near by and hug his arms and legs close together berrying his face in between, quietly crying his eyes out to himself praying nobody was around to hear.

* * *

**Ok. To me this chapter was kinda** **lame if you ask me. But trust me, the next one will be allot better. A lot more action as well.** **I think it'll be great! Anyways, don't forget to review and thanks for reading! **

**P.S. If you _ANY_ ideas on what I should do next. Please, don't hesitate to tell me. Sorry if its to long by the way...maybe if i'm lucky enough the next chapter will be shorter. :D**

** I'm also sorry for any miss spellings I did. I was never good with spelling sadly... **


End file.
